The Life Of Future Chrome
by amal-rukia
Summary: We all know Chrome, but, we don't know her life in the future. 6996 and 1896. New couple: Nero X Chrome. Chrome/Fran brothership, Nosaru oc /Xeln oc  flashback
1. Chapter 1

The time was quickly passing, 10 years.

Chrome was the same as always, or maybe not. She is more powerful, but she abandoned the mafia life, and, she was living in namimori with her husband, Hibari Kyoya. Her name is not Chrome anymore, she was just Nagi.

-Mother! Say a little blue haired girl.

-What's wrong Mira, your first day in school was good? Asked Nagi.

-Yes mum, I have so many friends now! I meet up with the son of uncle Tsuna!

-It seems to be fun, you have to go to bed now. She says with a warm smile.

Nagi was almost sleeping, but she wake up after hearing her phone rings.

-Chrome!

-B…Boss?

-You've got to come to me!

-Why? What's wrong?

-I have a mission for you.

-I left the mafia, Boss.

-You really have to come! I know you will, because I trust you. The convocation ended by the words of Tsuna.

Somehow, Nagi felt a pain in her heart, but, she don't know why, she has her life, she has her child, but, she is not happy.

-What is that felling? Something is hurting me, but, what is it?

Nagi changes her clothes and goes to see her Boss. She hits the door, the boss open the door and say with a small smile.

-Hi Chrome! Long time no see.

-I am happy to see you boss. She says with a red face. Why did you ask me to come?

-You remember the war against the Nero family?

-Of course, it was ten years ago. Her face turned sad.

-Both of our family died, Mukuro too.

Nagi was silent, this war was the most terrible moment in her life.

-The Nero family is back, and we have to fight them.

-I don't really want this.

-There is a suspect man in Italian, I want you to watch him, and you know how much I trust, just like my little sister.

-But my chi…

-Kyoko-Chan and Haru will take care of her.

-I have no choice I think.

-Good Luck.

* * *

**This was the first chapitre, hope you liked.**

**Review! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_« What's wrong Chrome? » __Mukuro__ asked Chrome who was next to him._

"_I… I am scary, I don't want to be a part of this war"_

"_This is not the first time you know."_

"_It's just like I am going to lose everyone around me, mukuro-sama too, I don't want you to die, I don't want to be alone… again."_

"_So that's why." He says as he embraced, and makes her blushing very hard. "I will not die, and I promise you that I will protect you, Nagi."_

-A dream? Nagi says as she wakes up from sleeping in the plane. It was just a dream, or, my memories.

She was already in Italian, she takes the photo of the suspect man, she cannot see all his face, he was tall, he had a black coat, a black cap, and sunglasses.

-I don't know how I will find him, Italia is big, it will take ten years to find him.

Nagi passed the night in a hotel, she was tired, and she really needed to sleep.

"_Sorry, __I have not kept my promise."_

-What?

She wakes up, with tears on her violet eye, she cannot sleep with those nightmares. Her phone suddenly rings.

-Chrome!

-Boss?

-That man! I know were he is!

-The suspect man?

-Yes!

Nagi runs to the place were the man is staying, she takes her Trident with her, she was finally here, the man was in front of her.

-I don't want to hurt you, come with me.

-Who… are you? You are so familiar...

-What?

He falls suddenly, she she did not attack him yet. "Familiar?"

-Who is that man?

She takes the sunglasses to see his face.

-You… You are! How?

She suddenly felt pain in her head. _What's happening to me?_

_Mukuro was dying, his __blood flows, his vision become weak, he looked at Chrome who was crying on his shoulder and say with a slow voice:_

"_Sorry, __I have not kept my promise."_

"_Don't say that Mukuro__-sama! You will survive! You can't die!"_

"_My… End… Is… Coming."_

"_No, I, I will not let you die!" She was crying harder and harder._

"_I… need to tell you something… Chrome… No… Nagi."_

"_Mukuro-sama! Your body is too cold! You can't die now!"__ She says as she takes his hand._

"_I… always..." Then, he died before his __sentence ends, he died with a smile on his face._

"_No!"_

_

* * *

_

**You love it or do you hate it?**

**Please review XD!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

-How he is? Ask Tsuna.

-Don't worry about him, he is alright. Say Shamal. But…

-But what? Ask Nagi.

-It seems that he had lost his memories.

-His memories? That's why he didn't return. Can we see him?

-Yeah, of course, but, Tsuna, I will be in a date with your mother if you need me.

-Don't ever thing about it!

-You're evil.

Tsuna and Nagi were in the room of that man, they were worried about him, it was a silence in the room, so, the Boss broke it.

-Chrome, you have no need to stay here, you can come back to your home.

-I don't want to go, Boss.

-Well, it's surprising to see him alive, he should be dead ten years ago, in this war.

"_I promise you that I will protect you, Nagi."_

"_Sorry, __I have not kept my promise."_

-Chrome? Are you alright? Tsuna asked with confused eyes.

-I am ok Boss, it's just…

-I didn't have to tell you about this mission, it's my fault.

-No! It's okay Boss.

-Can you stay with him? I have something to do.

-I will.

Tsuna left the room. Nagi can fell that her eye was with tears, she couldn't stop crying, _"What's wrong with me? Even if I have a good life with my family, I am not happy at all, but, now, it's somehow…" _She left her thoughts when the finger of "his" hand moved, she takes his hand, she looked with joy, and finally he is awake.

-who are you…

"_No!"_

-I… Know… You…

"_I __am so happy, to be here."_

-Why… Am I here?

-Don't worry you're okay here. Says Nagi with a small smile on her face. You have lost your memories.

-Who are you? Why do you look familiar?

-I… You are… an important person to me… She says as she blushed.

"_I really like the way you blush." _ Memories are… _"You are really cute when you are like this." _ … Coming back…

-I will help you, to find your memories.

-Nagi…?

-Eh? What did you said?

-Your name is Nagi, I think…

She suddenly felt tears in her eye, she couldn't stay like this, she gets closer to him, then cried in his arms, he didn't understand why, he was holding her, he could fell that he was warm, his cheeks are red, it was a beautiful felling.

-I… am… so happy to see you… Mukuro-sama.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Sorry for the grammaire mistakes.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

-Mukuro Rokudo is alive ? Ask Gokudera and Yamamoto at the same time.

-Alive without his memories. Say Tsuna.

-But he should be dead to the extreme! Say Ryohei.

Hibari was listening to them, after hearing Mukuro's name, his anger had explosed, he left the room and returns to his house, he was waiting for his wife. In 23:30 the door is open, Nagi was tired, her husband looks to her and asks:

-So, you finished your mission?

-Yes.

-And, Mukuro Rokudo is alive, you were having a date or something like that?

-I don't have time for these random questions, Kyoya, I am very tired.

-I think that mean yes.

-Will you leave me! I didn't have a date! Mukuro-sama is my master, he saved my life that all.

-Really? I am jealous, you love him and don't want to say. I was happy when he is dead.

-He is just like my big brother!

-Well, I think you have one brother, not two.

Nagi didn't say anything, she goes to her bed, and just sleep.

-Have a nice sleep, my dear. A woman's voice appears.

In a place in Namimori, there were three men.

-So, they finned Mukuro Rokudo?

-Nice, thanks to the ring we give to him, we can know where the vongola are.

-About that, it seems that Rokudo knew about it and destroyed the ring.

-What?

-Don't worry guys, it's not a problem. Another man appears. I know where we ca find them.

-So, we've got to tell the others.

The men left the place. A beautiful woman was hiding. She is tall, with an indigo hair and blue eyes.

-Well. They think they are smart? I have to tell Nagi about it.

-You will not. A man behind her was holding a gun, and ready to kill her.

-Don't be so sure, put that gun or I will kill you. She said with a smile.

-No way!

-No choice then.

Mist appears, and the peoples around could hear a gunshot.

-You did not choose the good enemy. The woman says with a gentle smile.

-You are a monster… Nosaru koketé… The man died.

-When someone tries to touch Mukuro, I will kill him! Her smile dispreads.

It was the morning, Nagi was preparing her self for going to job.

-Mother, Uncle is here.

-Eh?

"He" was waiting at the door, Nagi opened the door to face a green haired boy, he seems to have 19 years old, he looked to her and smiled.

-Long time no see, big sis!

-It's good to see my adoptive little brother. She says with a small smile.

-How many time do I have to told don't call me adoptive little brother!

-I am sorry. So, you are finally free from that strange hat?

-Yep, the Varia has no need to me.

-I see, it's good to hear, Fran.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Surprise! Fran and Chrome are adoptive brothers.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Namimori's ****hospital**

Mukuro was thinking about what happened yesterday, but he was surprised by seeing that woman Nosaru in his room.

-Who are you?

-I am the one who removed your memories.

-What! Why?

-It was the only way to save you. But, I can make them back.

The Nero family attacks all the guardians, the new war has just begun.

-It's too late! I have to go!

-Wait! Mukuro grapes her arm. I need my memories, please!

-…Okay, but it will hurt you.

The members of the family are attacking all the allies of the Vongola.

-What are the weak members doing here, Hibari appears with his tonfas. I will bite you to death!

-Oh no! It's the strongest guardian! Kyoya Hibari!

-Don't be always the hero! Cloud guardian! Gokudera is here too.

Gokudera explose the place with his dynamites, he kills them very easily. Hibari attacks them with his tonfas, they won the battle faster than they thought.

-Something is wrong, Hayato Gokudera.

-Yeah, what are they planning to do by sending those weak men.

In another place in Namimori, Ryohei attacks the enemies with his maximum canon, Yamamoto and Lambo bites the others.

-What are you planning for?

-Hhhh… The… weaker… One of the men says.

-Do you mean? Chrome?

Close to Nagi's home, it was a very strong explosion.

-Big sis! Scream Fran.

But someone appears carrying Nagi. It was Mukuro. The Nero family runs away.

**Namimori's ****hospital**

Hibari takes the hand of his wife, then, looks to Mukuro, who was in the room too.

-So, your memories are back?

-Yes, Kyoya.

-Then, leave this town and never return, because of you, she is like that! You did this.

-What are you saying! I would never do something like this to her! Chrome is…

-Try to understand! She is not your vessel anymore! She has her own life now, her own family! Chrome Dokuro does not exists anymore! Your toy is not here!

Mukuro never waited for an answer like that, it was a silent in the room, and he broke it.

-You mean that I am using her?

-Exactly! No one of the family wants you to stay!

Mukuro walks to the door and lefts the room, after saying:

-When she wakes up, tell her that I'm gone and I will never return.

Mukuro looks to Nosaru who waited next to the door.

-Mukuro… Are you okay?

-Don't worry, I am all right, let's go now.

-As you wish.

* * *

**The ending is sad, but next chapter will (maybe) better.**

**Please review XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nagi wakes up to find her husband holding her hand.

-Nagi! You are ok!

-What Happened Kyoya?

-The members of the Nero family attacked you, but it's okay now. Every thing is okay.

-Where is Mukuro-sama? I want to say thanks to him.

-Forget about him! Hibari say with anger. He is a traitor!

-What? It's not true! It can't be…

-He was lying! He has his memories! Why do you think that the Nero family attacked us after we finned Mukuro? He says then he lefts the room.

-I can't… believe... She says with a sad voice.

In Kokuyo land, Mukuro sat on his sofa, he covers his right eye with his hand, Nosaru comes to him, and then she broke the silence.

-They were planning for these all the time! I cannot believe. they knew that Hibari will be mad at you!

-So what?

-The family will think that you are a traitor.

-I don't care for them.

-And, what about Nagi? Fran and the others?

-It's not my problem.

-Look at me. Stop lying to your self. The words of that man, it's hurting a lot. You can't hide from the truth. Mukuro raises his head to look at her. You can't hide forever.

-I… When you removed my memories, I saw what makes peoples happy. It was love, family, and friendship. I never tried to know the happiness. I was looking for the hate, for the darkness. I want to understand what those words mean. I really want.

-Mukuro…

A tear falls from his eye, he looks to the floor, Nosaru looks at him, and then she pats his head and say:

-I am here for you… I will not leave like the others did.

-Are you saying the truth? Really?

-You know that I cannot lie to you.

Mukuro feel some happiness, a small smile appears on his face, and Nosaru walks to the door and say:

-I will go to see Nagi.

-What are you going to tell her?

-Tell her the truth of course. But, thirst, I have to tell that you are not a traitor.

-What about the resemblance between you two?

-Well, we don't have the same face.

Nosaru left the room. Mukuro closes his eyes slowly, he still tired.

-Thank you, Nosaru, no. Thank you mother.

After those words, he sleeps on his sofa, like a little kid.

* * *

**I am waiting for reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Gokudera and Yamamoto come into Tsuna's office, their boss was waiting for them, and there was a silence in the room, they waited for his orders, and finally he broke this silence:

-Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, I have a mission for you two.

-About what Hibari said? Ask Yamamoto.

-Yeah, I want you to take some members of the family with you, along with Gokudera-kun, capture him and bring him to me.

-Can I kill him if he tries to runaway?

-No! We don't know if he is really a traitor or no.

-Mukuro Rokudo will be here soon, Tenth.

In an unknown place, some men were organizing a meeting, one of them begin talking:

-The mission is sucked, they think that the guardian of the mist is a traitor.

-That's not surprising. After all, he was their enemy in the past.

-The vongola are powerful when they are together, we need to take care of the guardians.

-But we have a problem. One of our best men was killed.

-What? By who?

-Nosaru Koketé, she is one of vongola's allies. It makes the thinks more difficult. One of the three most powerful illusionists in the world. That's not the only problem.

-What do you mean?

-She is the one who killed all the Esterano family.

-I thought it was Rokudo!

-No, he killed some members, but, his mother did all.

All the men were surprised by the last word.

**Namimori hospital.**

It's already the night. Nagi was sleeping in her room, but someone opens the door.

He has indigo hair, he wears a black jacket, and, has mismatched eyes, its Mukuro.

He approaches to her, he looks with sad eyes, and a sad smile appears too.

-I am… sorry, Nagi.

She steel asleep, but it seems that she has troubles in her sleep.

-A nightmare? I think I can fix it.

His face was close to hers, his breath on her cheek. Then he pressed his lips to hers, he kissed her, he could feel that sweet and warm feeling, he was melting inside, he could never imagine something better than this, better than that feeling, that warmth, and that sweetness.

He finally pulled away from her and said:

-Like the last time. This is our second kiss.

He walks to the door then looks to her and says:

-Have some good dreams, I will not be here, next time.

He smiles, then, left the room.

-Just like our first kiss, ten years ago, Nagi.

_This is my promise, I will be here for you._

-Thank you, Chrome Dokuro, no, Nagi koketé.

* * *

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Where are you? Mukuro Rokudo?

The vongola comes to Kokuyo Land, looking for the traitor of the family, Gokudera prepares his dynamites, and Yamamoto takes his sword.

-Don't be so brutal, I'm here. Mukuro comes to the Land.

-Where have you been? Ask Gokudera.

-This is none of your business. He says as he touched his lips.

-You will come with us, Mukuro, don't try to runaway.

-Don't worry, I will not runaway.

The mist guardian comes to Tsuna's office, his boss looked with sad eyes and says:

-I thought you were better than this, Mukuro.

Mukuro didn't say anything, he is just like a statue, his eyes half closed, and Tsuna was surprised by seeing him like this, it's not the same him, or maybe not him at all.

-I am talking to you! Why? I thought you changed!

-Whatever I say, I will stay a traitor for you.

-Tell me the truth.

-I'm not a traitor, this is the truth.

-Stop lying to me! You are my guardian! I know you!

There was a silence in the room, Tsuna looks to his guardian with a confused face.

_Your toy is not here...__ No one of the family wants you to stay!_

-Kill me, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-What are you saying?

-I am a traitor! So, KILL ME!

There was the sound of a gunshot in the office, Mukuro falls, and his boss looked to him with horror.

...

In a restaurant in Namimori, Hibari was with his wife.

-I'm sorry Nagi… I was acting like a monster with you…

Nagi didn't answer, she was sad somehow.

-Don't worry, it's nothing, I would do like you. She says with a small smile.

-I know he is horrible, but, I never thought that he will do something terrible like this. Next time I see him, I will kill him!

-Don't!

-What?

- I… I mean, forget about this, I still tired.

-S… sorry. I was mad after seeing my treasure in danger, you know how much I love you.

-I… love too… She answers with reds cheeks.

-Happy to hear it, Nagi. I will always be here for you

-Thank you, Kyoya. She says as she blushed.

-I really like the way you blush. You are really cute when you are like this.

-Eh?

_I really like the way you blush… You are really cute when you are like this…_

-What's wrong?

-Eh? N… Nothing at all… It was a bad feeling, that's all…

-A bad feeling?

_What was that?_

She looked to the windows, with a worry face.


	9. Chapter 9

-How is he, Shamal? Tsuna asked.

-Not good at all, he needs blood from the same type, or he will die. Idiot! Trying to kill himself, why someone like him could do this?

-I don't know! Mukuro, who was afraid from death, try now to kill himself? I don't understand!

-Anyway, he needs blood, he will die if we don't do something now!

-I have to tell the others!

Tsuna call Nagi to tell her.

-Chrome! You have to come to the hospital now!

-What is it boss?

-Mukuro is dying!

-What's wrong, Nagi? Hibari asked.

-Mukuro-Sama is… dying…

-Perfect! I will organize a party!

Back to the hospital, Tsuna was waiting for the guardians, Shamal too, but a woman comes.

-Oh, the beautiful Nosaru is here.

-I don't have time for you Shamal! Take my blood!

-Who are you? Tsuna asked, she didn't look to him. Are you ignoring me?

Nosaru didn't answer, she goes with the doctor, living Tsuna and his question. After some minutes, all the guardians come to the hospital, waiting for the news, and finally, Shamal left the room, everyone looked to him with worry faces.

-He is dead? Hibari asked with joy.

-Is he alright? Nagi asked.

-He is alive, it still dangerous, he needs to rest. It seems that he is morally ill.

-Morally ill? Anyway, thanks to that woman, he is alive.

-W… woman?

-Yeah, a woman gave him her blood.

_What is that feeling? Am I jealous?_

-Can I see him? Nagi asked.

-Yes of course. But, how about a date with me?

-I will bite you to death you pervert!

Hibari begins chasing Shamal . Nagi comes to the room, to see her master on the bed, with a pale face, she holds his hand to find that he was so cold, like the ice. She begins crying on his chest, she couldn't stop the tears of her violet eye.

-Why did you try to kill yourself?

_You and I are the same kind of person__._

-Don't leave me again! Please!

Namimori's airport.

-I don't believe that we are in Japan, pyon!

-Mukuro-chan's mother ordered us to come her! We can't do anything about it!

-And, we need to meet him.

Fran comes to the airport, he looked to 'them' and says:

-Long time no see guys. Big sister will be happy to see all of you again.

* * *

**I know this chapter is too short, but please reviews.**

**Next chapter's spoiler: next time, we will comeback ten years ago, to know what happen in this war.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ten years ago, the war between the Vongola and the Nero family began, so, the ninth, informed the new generation, and he finally found a way to release the mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo.

_Dear Tsunayoshi, I am sorry for saying this but, you have to come with your guardians. The Nero family wants to begin a war with us, I refused, and so, they killed__ our members and their families. A bloody scene that you cannot imagine, so, we need you and your friends, please come to __Vongola's__ castle in Italia. I will be waiting for you._

_Vongola IX._

Tsuna didn't have a choice, he comes with his guardians. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, and Chrome. A big castle and a garden, in the end of a beautiful town.

-Awesome! It's the thirst time that I come here! Gokudera says. Vongola's castle is open only to the special members of the family!

-Ha ha, it's a beautiful place.

-Here you are, Tsunayoshi. The ninth appears. But before anything, there is something that you and your guardians need to see.

The ninth shows them the field of battle, a bloody scene. The dead members, they have been killed with a cruel way.

-That's inhuman! I don't believe that someone can do this! Tsuna says with horror.

-They killed women, children, without any hesitation!

-Do you understand now? Tsunayoshi Sawada? Why do I want to destroy the mafia?

-Mukuro! / Pineapple! / Mukuro-sama! Tsuna, Gokudera and Chrome say at same time.

-A fool like you can never lead a mafia, that's what the word war means. Mukuro continues.

-Mukuro Rokudo! I thought you were in prison! How did you….

-Vongola's ninth released me, so I will have to fight with you in this war. But remember, I will never be a part of your stupid mafia. He says with a playful smile.

Mukuro looked to Chrome who was surprised by seeing him, he shows her a warm smile that makes her blushing. Hibari attacks him suddenly with his tonfas, but the ninth stops him.

-We don't have time for this, Hibari Kyoya. Dear guardians, come with me so I can show you your rooms. Your trainers are waiting for you.

-Our trainers?

-Exactly, I asked for the help, the arcobalenos will take care of you. Tsunayoshi, you will train with me.

-O…Ok.

-Hayato and Fon.

-Tss.

-Ryohei and Reborn. Yamamoto and Colonello.

-I'm ready to the extreme!

-I will do it.

-Hibari and Skull, Mukuro, Chrome and Viper.

-I don't want to train with a stupid like him.

-Ku fu fu fu, you are making a mistake, I don't need to train.

- I … will train! Chrome says with a serious look, Mukuro looked to her surprised.

-Oya, oya, I think I don't have any choice.

* * *

**i wish this chapter was good.**

**review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Finally the chapter 11 is up, it's short but i wish you like it.

* * *

**Training room 27.**

Tsuna began his training with Timoteo, although his movements were fast, he was faster than him, he blocked all his attacks with his weapon easily. Again and again, he couldn't attack him.

-I know you can do better than this, Tsunayoshi.

**-**But you are too strong!

-No, if you destroy your fear, you can do anything you want.

**Training room 59.**

Gokudera send his dynamites to Fon, Fon avoided easily, and then he appears behind him and hit him.

-Shit! Why I can not attack him!

-Keep your calm, Hayato.

**Training room 80.**** And 33.**

Yamamoto can't always attack Colonello, he tries once after another, and he still can not do it. Ryohei has still not managed to find a way to avoid Reborn's attacks, if the balls were deadly, he will be dead for sure.

**Training room 96.**

Viper was always in control, with his well done illusions, Chrome can not find a way to know the reality and illusion.  
-Hmm ... you are still weak, give up, you can not survive for one minute on the battlefield.  
-No!  
-Why?  
-I'll do anything to become stronger! I do not want to be a burden to the others!

After the training is finished, Chrome comes out of the room, she suddenly fell on her knees, unable to move.

-"Chrome!" Mukuro comes to her. "It was a bad idea to train with that Arcobaleno." He said as he helped her to stand up.

-It's okay, Mukuro-sa…

Chrome clutched her head suddenly and almost fell if Mukuro didn't catch her. "You see, you are not okay?" He suddenly carries her.

-"Mukuro-Sama, you don't need to…" She stopped when he looked to her with serious eyes."

-S…sorry, I always being a burden to you. She said and then buried her face into his chest.

-"You're not." She was surprised to hear it. "I am so happy, to be here, because, I can protect you with my own body. You're not a burden, believe me. You don't need to train"

-But I have to become stronger… so I will be able to protect everyone I love…

He was surprised by hearing those words, he never thought that she was thinking like this, and then he looked behind, after he felt that someone was watching him.

"_Ku fu fu, as usual, always watching me, mother…_"

Nosaru was watching them from somewhere, with confused eyes.

-That girl…

_But I have to become stronger…__ so I will be able to protect everyone I love…_

-… is just like me…

_I have to become stronger…__ so I will be able to protect my brothers and my friends…_

-I was thinking the same way… but… I failed… I've lost two persons who teach me how to be happy…

She looked with a sad smile, then, she closed her eyes slowly.

- She is just like me…

* * *

**Please reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

I really wants to thanks **Frost190** for reviewing the chapter 11. ( i wish mukuro appears in the shimon arc soon.)

* * *

**Vongola**** Meeting room.**

-I don't like our situation, Tsunayoshi and the guardians didn't show their power yet. Because of the fear they cannot do anything. The ninth said.

-They are kids after all, everyone is afraid, even us. Fon said.

-Sorry for coming late. Nosaru comes to the room. How can I help? Ninth?

-Thank you for coming. We need another traitor for the kids so… you are the best one I can think about.

-Well, I would like to train Chrome.

**Room 96.**

-Can I come, Chrome? Mukuro asked before opening the door

Chrome opened immediately the door for her master, but she could see that something is different with him, his gaze was somehow strange.

-Chrome… there is something important that I have to tell you about.

-What is it? Mukuro-sama?

-I…

-"Chrome! I found you!" Tsuna comes suddenly to the room, but he shocked when he saw Mukuro looking to him with a dangerous gaze, he was sure that he saw the number five on his right eye. "D… Did I… interrupt something?" He was really scared, just like he is going to die.

-"You did!" Mukuro is really angry.

-Why do you need me? Boss?

"Eh…" Tsuna seems to have completely wet his clothes because of his fear. "The ninth… wants to see the gu… guardians… so I come to tell you two…" Chrome left the room, letting the poor Tsuna alone with Mukuro.

"Poor Tsunayoshi, do you have any last word?" Mukuro takes his Trident and he is ready for killing him. "So, any last word? Or would you like to die without saying a thing?"

"No thanks! I want to live! I didn't even marry Kyoko-chan!"

"Forget it. You are so pathetic." He said then looked away.

"Why are you so mad?" Tsuna looked to him with a confused face. "Did I interrupt something?" Mukuro is becoming crazy mad.

-I was going to tell her something important!

-About what?

"Why do you care?" Tsuna noticed that Mukuro's cheeks are already red, he was shocked, it was the first time that Mukuro blush, but, if he tries to say it to him, he will see the hell. "Why are you looking to me like this?"

-You… are blushing…

-No I am not!

"Mukuro you are really blushing." Tsuna was curious. "Don't tell me you…" This time Mukuro was ready to kill him.

-Say another word and you are dead!

"Found you!" Hibari comes to the room. "I will bite you to death! Mukuro!"

Tsuna was in the middle of the two of them. "No! I don't like this!"

Tsuna comes to the meeting room half dead.

"Tenth!" What happened to you?" Gokudera runs to him. "Tenth!"

"M… Mukuro… and… Hibari… are fighting…" Then He lost consciousness.

"I see." Reborn said with a smirk. "Mukuro wants to kill you, and Hibari wants to bite him to death and, of course you were in the middle. You are really no-good Tsuna."

-Reborn-san, how do you know?

-I'm a hitman after all.

-"You are amazing!" Gokudera looked to him. "Maybe you are an UMA!"

-I was lying. That happens all the time you idiot! And I am not an UMA.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to thanks **Frost190 **and **Ara-chan (Arami-re) **for reviewing chapter 12

* * *

-The forest ? Tsuna asked.

-Yes. The forest, this place is like a Labyrinth, this training is for all of you. The ninth said.

-But it's too dark! How can we get out of the forest if we can't see anything?

"Well." The ninth closed his eyes then continued. "You just need to use your five senses."

**Later…**

"I don't believe it!" Tsuna was lost in the forest, he could hear voices, many voices. "I lost my way!" He was crying like a baby. But, a voice was calling him. "A ghost!"

"Tsuna-kun… Tsuna-kun…" He turned to the voice to see Kyoko behind him.

"Kyoko-Chan! Why are you here?" Something was strange, really strange. "What's wrong?"

"I hate you! Tsuna-kun!" He shocked at this. "You are a bad person because you are in the mafia! I hate you and I don't want to see your face again!" Then she disappears.

"Kyoko-Chan!" Tsuna was really crying…

In the other side, Gokudera was carrying the sleeping Lambo but he was sure that he saw someone, Bianchi appears in front of him. "Sister…" the moment he saw her face, he was K.O.

Mukuro was walking alone, he could see that it wasn't a forest anymore, but a Laboratory.

"This is…" There were children, and there were sad. "The Laboratory of the Esterano family, but, why am I here?" Then, the scene changed, to a bloody one, that indigo haired boy, holding a weapon in his hand, and the blood on his clothes. "This is…" His eyes widened. "This is me, but why am I seeing this?" He put his hand on his eye. "Why?" Suddenly, he hear someone coming, and everything is back to normal, he still in the forest. He takes his Trident to be ready to defend his self. "Show yourself!"

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome was the one who did that noise. "I… I lost my way… I don't know how I ended to be here…" Mukuro realized that what he saw was an illusion, and Chrome helped him. But before he says something, another illusion appears.

-A hospital?

There were two persons talking, that woman and her husband, in another word, Chrome's parents. "M… mom and dad?" That was the day she was dying, the day she met him…

_-__But she is your child?_

_-I don't understand her, she doesn't have friends. No one really wants her to survive._

"I do" Unexpected word, coming from Mukuro. At this, the illusion disappears, Chrome looked to her master, surprised about what he said, for the first time in her life, someone wants her to stay. Realizing what he said, he blushed very hard.

**Later…**

-Well, it was a good idea Nosaru-san. The ninth said. An illusion that shows them their fear.

-You don't have to thank me.

Tsuna and Gokudera were half dead, Lambo is sleeping, Yamamoto, Ryohei were fine…

"It seems that two of them are dead." She said with a smile. "Poor kids, having a short life"

"Yeah" Reborn comes. "He died as a no-good Tsuna, I'll miss him."

"Oi! Reborn! Nosaru! They still alive!" Skull says. "Are you stupid or what?"

"_**What did you say?**_" Reborn and Nosaru prepares their guns. "_**Do you have any last word?**_**" **They said at same time.

-S… Sorry! You two are really dangerous!

(Skull is really dead now, poor guy. XD …)


	14. Chapter 14

**Training room 96.**

Chrome was waiting for her trainer. "The ninth said that I have a new trainer, but who?" She left her thoughts to see a beautiful woman coming. "Who are you?"

"I am your new trainer, my name is Nosaru." Chrome looked to her with confused eye. "But I am not sure if I'm going to train you or not."

"Please train me!" Chrome looked with a determined eye. "I will do my best!"

-What is your raison for fighting? This is a war not a game for kids."

-I want to become stronger! Because I want to protect the persons I love!

"Okay then, I will train you." Chrome was surprised, she thought that she will not train her.

Nosaru begins training her, the training was hard, she was using a gun with mist flame. Hour by hour, and finally Chrome falls enable to move, Nosaru helps her to stand up.

"I thought you will not train me. So, why did you accept?" She asks.

"Well, because I wanted to do it." Nosaru answer. "Somehow, you and I share the same soul."

"We share the same soul?" Chrome was confused. "How?"

"I don't know. But, when I was nineteen years old, I was thinking the same way." A sad smile appears on her face. "My family knows a lot about a Mafia family, so, they killed my parents, and they also wanted to kill me and my brothers, so, I wanted to become stronger, so I can protect them." Nosaru suddenly stopped. "Ah, sorry Chrome, I'm going too far, you have to rest."

**Vongola garden.**

Chrome walks in the garden. But she sees her master.

-Mukuro-Sama!

-Chrome! What are you doing here?

"Eh… Nothing…" He could see that something is different.

- What's wrong Chrome? Mukuro asked her.

-I… I am scary, I don't want to be a part of this war.

-This is not the first time you know.

-It's just like I am going to lose everyone around me, mukuro-sama too, I don't want you to die, I don't want to be alone… again.

"So that's why." He says as he embraced her, and makes her blushing very hard. "I will not die, and I promise you that I will protect you, Nagi."

Then he pulled away from her and pressed his lips to hers, she shocked, but it was a beautiful feeling, it was warm, she heard about kissing, but she never thought it was like this, she wanted to feel it forever, but it wasn't possible. And finally, Mukuro pulled away.

-Mukuro-Sama…

He hugs her, making her blushing more. "_What's wrong with Mukuro-sama? …No… he is lying… I am just a vessel…"_

Mukuro pulled away from her. "I… I have to go, I have to train with that Arcobaleno." Then he left the shocked girl alone in the garden.

"_I cannot tell her! I cannot tell her the truth! I am a fool!" _Mukuro stopped and put his hand on his eye.

-I failed again, I can't do it. It's just a word!

* * *

**Hope the chapter was good, this is Chrome's first kiss. Cute. XD**

**I am waiting for reveiews  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Room 96.**

Chrome covers herself with her blanket on her bed. She couldn't sleep for entire night since the incident. Her blushing still covers her cheeks. She cannot get it off from her mind. She is confused about what should she do when she meet Mukuro today.

"_What's wrong with Mukuro-sama? He never lies to me that way, or maybe… he wasn't lying?" _ She blushed more. "_No… I have to stop thinking about this… I am a mere vessel, after all."_

"Are you alright?" Chrome was surprised to hear Nosaru's voice.

"N… Nosaru-san?" She asked. "Since when you're here?"

"Hmm…" Nosaru smiled. "All the time." Then she looked to her. "I was worry about you. But I think I'm bothering you"

"No. I think that you are a nice person, so, I don't mind." Nosaru smiled to her again.

**Meeting room.**

"Tomorrow is the day." The ninth was talking to the arcobaleno and Nosaru. "We can't runaway now, tomorrow the war will end, with us, dead or alive. I want to thank all of you for helping me."

"Vongola's destiny is on the hands of kids." Skull says. "It wasn't a good idea."

"I believe that Tsunayoshi-kun and his friends can do it. Those kids are going to be the new leaders of the Vongola family, we need to believe in them."

"Those kids are the only ones who can save the family." Reborn says. "After all, those are my student's guardians."

**Later**

The guardians are getting ready to the war, after a meeting with the ninth.

Chrome was on the way to her room.

"Chrome…" Mukuro walked to her. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Why are you apologizing to me, Mukuro-sama? I'm just a mere vessel." She stopped then continued. "I… don't care about what happened… It's alright…"

"There is something that I want to know." Chrome looked to her master with confused eye. "Will you do anything for me?"

"O… Of course Mukuro-sama!"

"I knew you will say something like this." Mukuro smiled to her. "I have an order for you."

Chrome was more confused. "What… is it?"

"No matter what happens… Don't die."

"Eh?"

Mukuro left her and walked to his room. She was always ready for his orders, but, she never thought that one day, he will give her that order.

"_I don't understand… What's wrong with Mukuro-sama?"_

Her heart was betting fast, as she remembered what happened yesterday.

-Well, I think I need to rest, so I can forget it."

_Tomorrow is the big day, what will happen in this war?_

For an instant, Chrome grapes her arms.

-What is that feeling? It's a bad feeling…

_It's like I am going to lose something…_

_

* * *

_**Hey, i need reviews or i will die!**

**REVIEWS!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**The forest**

The war has finally began, the guardians have the advantage, the Nero family were weaker than they thought, or maybe not. Mukuro avoids fighting, he runs to an unknown place.

"Strange, I can feel a phenomenon power under my feet." He said. "Maybe I need to follow it."

Tsuna beats his enemies without any problem, but a strange man comes to him, with a scary smile. "So, you're Vongola decimo, I thought you were more than this." Without any move, Tsuna could feel pain in all his body. "You are so weak."

"What… was… that…?" Tsuna said in pain. "How… did… you…?"

"You are fighting enemies who are stronger than you." The man said. "It's a big mistake, Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna didn't give up, he stands up and sends to him his X-Burner, but, even his powerful attack didn't affect the man. "I've told you, I am stronger than you, and you will always remember the boss who beat you." Tsuna finally falls, without any power to move a muscle. "I'm going to see your friends." And the man disappears.

The same thing to Gokudera, he was like a statue, against a beautiful blonde woman. "What did you do to me?"

"Hmm… Nothing at all." She smirked. "I've just froze you with my beauty."

"What…?" Gokudera changed to a stone statue without knowing what happened to him.

Ryohei's arm was broken by another member, without moving a finger, he tries to attack him with his cambio forma, the man puts a finger on him, and the sun guardian falls.

"Senpai!" Yamamoto attacks with his most powerful attack. "Scontro di rondine!"

"This is a powerful attack, but, you can't kill me with this."

The man disappears, then appears behind Yamamoto and beats him.

Even the strongest guardian was in danger, he was fighting an enemy faster than him. "Stop running around, I will bite you to death."

"You can't bite to death." He said. "'Cause you can't see me, cloud guardian." He was hitting Hibari too easily thanks to his speed, even his tonfas were broken. "I don't believe that you are the strongest guardian, or maybe, you're not the real strongest guardian."

"What do you mean?" He gives him an ice look.

"Well, what about, Mukuro Rokudo?"

"I am the stronger! Not him!"

"But I heard that, he defeated you without any problem, he didn't even show the full of his power, because you are weaker than him."

"Shut up!"

Hibari runs to him. "You left me no choice." Hibari finally falls.

"What the…?"

"This is our power, cloud man."

**Vongola castle**

"What? The Nero family is taking the advantage of the war, and the guardians are…"

"We only haves Mukuro and Chrome." Says Reborn.

"This is bad, kora!" Colonello says. "We have to help them!"

"It is impossible for us?" The ninth said. "Even after training them…"

**The forest**

Chrome was trying to find the others, but the boss appears in front of her. "Chrome Dokuro?" She takes her trident and ready to defend herself.

"Do you think you will fight me with this?"

"Eh?"

She froze without knowing why, she couldn't move a muscle.

"What's happening?"

"Prepare yourself to die." He sends a strong light with sky flames to her, she couldn't move a finger. "This is the end."

She closes her eye to see her master's face in her mind. "_I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama, I can't survive…" _ After few seconds, she didn't feel any pain, she opens her eye to see him, in front of her, protecting her. "MUKURO-SAMA!"

"So, you are the real mist guardian."

"It makes me mad, if someone touches the precious things to me."

"Precious?" The boss laughed. "You call that weak girl precious? Stop joking."

"If I was you, I wouldn't laugh."

"What do you mean?"

"I have your precious crystal." Mukuro takes a crystal in his hand, which makes the boss's eyes widen in anger.

"How did you?"

"This crystal gives you and the others a phenomenon power, I just follow this power and found that crystal. I wonder what will happens if I broke it." Mukuro broke the crystal, causing the boss to become weaker. "The war is over." The boss runaway with his family.

And finally, Mukuro falls, Chrome runs to her master with her teary eye. "N… Nagi… stop crying, I don't want to see your tears."

"But…!" Mukuro put his finger on her lips causing her to stop talking, and then he put it on her cheek.

"I don't want to see you crying…" Suddenly, he could feel the pain in his whole body."Sorry, I have not kept my promise."

"Don't say that Mukuro-sama! You will survive! You can't die!"

"My… End… Is… Coming."

"No, I, I will not let you die!" She was crying harder and harder.

"I… need to tell you something… Chrome… No… Nagi."

"Mukuro-sama! Your body is too cold! You can't die now!" She says as she takes his hand.

"I… always..." Then, he died before his sentence ends, he died with a smile on his face.

"No!"

The forest was about to explose, she didn't want to leave him, but the members of her family take her away from her master. Before the explosion, Nosaru comes to her dead son.

"Sorry, but I can't let you die." Nosaru put her hand on his hair and caress it. "I will save you, with my powers." A golden light appears. "But you will lose your memories."

**Vongola castle**

"I've never thought that Mukuro will save us." Tsuna said with teary eyes.

"I regret all what I said to him, tenth."

"He was strong to the end! HE IS A GREAT MAN TO THE EXTREME!" Anime tears on Ryohei's eyes.

"I think we were wrong about him." Yamamoto says.

All the guardians were sad about Mukuro's death, especially Chrome, he died because he was trying to protect her. But Hibari was the only happy guardian, after all, he hates Mukuro.

The war ended, and everyone comeback to Japan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kokuyo land**

"Nosaru-san, Ken, Chikusa and M.M are here." Fran comes into the room. "Do you want me to do anything else?"

"No, you did well, all we need now is…" Suddenly, Nosaru falls, Fran runs to her.

-Nosaru-san! Are you okay?

"Fran!" Ken and the others come. "Why Nosaru-san is…?"

"How can I know?" He said. "We need a doctor!"

**Vongola office.**

"Tenth! I have bad news!" Gokudera comes into the office.

-What is it? Tsuna asked.

"It's about our enemies." Gokudera was talking with worry in his voice. "The crystal is almost complete."

"What?" Tsuna become confused. "This is very bad! Because of that crystal we were enable to attack them, we need to find a plan."

"We are danger now, even with our power, it will be a big problem for us."

Tsuna's phone rings. His eyes widen after the call ended. "Maybe we still have a chance, Gokudera-kun."

**Unknown ****place.**

-VOOOI! IT'S TIME FOR SOME ACTION!

-Shi shi shi shi, finally some good job.

-Mah, Squ-chan stop making noise please.

-I will make boss proud!

-They have to pay me for that.

…

-Sawada-dono is asking for help, we have to go now.

-You're right, we have to save our family!

The varia and the allies are coming!

**Namimori hospital.**

Nagi opens her violet eye, to see her master about to leave the room.

"Mukuro-sama!" Mukuro didn't look to her. "You can't go like this!"

"Why?" He asked without looking to her. "You also think that I am a traitor?"

"Of course not!" She said. "You need to rest, Mukuro-sama… please…"

There was a silence in the room, and Mukuro finally broke it.

"I'm vongola family's enemy." He said. "So you don't need to care about me, as a guardian, I'm not your master anymore. As a traitor I am your enemy"

"No!" She said. "You're not my enemy, Mukuro-sama, you will never be an enemy for me."

"Nagi… I love you." Mukuro finally turned to her.

"What?" Nagi was totally shocked. "Mukuro-sama, are you joking? It's not funny."

"I'm not joking." He could see the shocked woman, but, he said it again. "All my life, I was in love with you, and I still love you… Nagi."

Nagi stays shocked after hearing him, all his life he was lying, but this time it's different, his words were coming from his heart, he wasn't lying, for the first time in his life, he's not lying.

-But I don't plan to destroy your life. You're living happy with your husband and daughter. I love so, I will not destroy your happiness.

Mukuro finally left the hospital, and the shocked Nagi.


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys know that i'm sick but don't worry, i am going to be okay, reviews will make me better. :)**

* * *

Nagi didn't sleep all the night, after what Mukuro said to her, all his life he was lying, but, this time it's different, he wasn't lying, he said the truth, she know it, but, she knows that she hurt him, she hurt her saviour.

"_It's complicate, is not?" _ Nagi can hear a voice in her head. _"You hurt the one who loved you with all his heart, the one who lost ten years of his life for you, and you couldn't understand his feeling for you."_

"Who are you?" Nagi asked. "How do you know?"

"_How?" The voice comeback. "I am… you!"_

"What?"

"_Your master, will die soon… He will die for real this time… And he cannot be saved…"_

"What? How?" Nagi asked. "I can't let him die this time!"

"_Why?"_

"Because…" She stopped before finishing. "… He saved me…"

… … … … … … … … …

The boss of the Nero family was with his three stronger members, the king of speed: Race, the one who can destroy a building with a finger: Daniel, and finally, the woman who froze anyone with her beauty: Lucy.

"Why did you ask us to come, Boss?" Daniel asks his boss.

"We have a new target." The boss answer. "You know that our crystal is not perfect, so we need more energy to make it stronger."

"How can we find it?" The beautiful Lucy asks.

"I know where." The boss stops before saying what the source of the energy is. "Chrome Dokuro."

"That weak girl?"

"Yes. Inside, she haves a destructive power, just like "The golden woman, Nosaru", we need her power, because, if the golden woman attack us, we will be dead."

"She is really strong? I know she killed our members but… Why did they call her the golden woman anyway?"

"The ones who saw her power are dead…"

**Kokuyo land**

Nosaru opens her eyes to see her son holding her hand, with a worry face.

"What happened to you, mother?"

"Don't worry Mukuro…" She tries to stand up. "It's because of my power."

"Your… power…?"

"Yes." Mukuro become more confused and curious.

"You never tell me what your power…is"

"Because my power haves two capacities… which the one who make me tired is… the power of the future…"

"You mean you can see the future?"

"Some pictures of the future… we still have a chance to make everyone know that you are not a traitor."

-How?

"He is coming… The greatest hitman in the world…"

"The arcobaleno?"


	19. Chapter 19

"In this world, you can find a type of flames more powerful then you cane ever imagine." Nosaru said to Mukuro. "We call them the rare flames."

"The rare flames?" Mukuro asked. "Why did they call her like this?"

"Because, unlike the sky's flames, those one doesn't exist with everyone." Nosaru explain. "Only few persons can use this power."

-And you are one of them.

"Yes. They are seven flames: The destructive flame, the mirror flame, the nature flame, the sadness flame, the darkness flame, the future flame, and finally the life flame." She took her breath. "The Nero family needs one of those powers to make the crystal perfect, I don't think they will try to use mine, but Nagi's."

"Nagi!" Mukuro asked with a confused look. "Why Nagi?"

-Nagi haves the powers of the life flame. That's why we have to find her.

**Namimori.**

Nagi runs with all her speed trying to escape from the enemies, Racer was faster then her, she couldn't runaway. She stops and takes her Trident.

"Why do you want me?" She was ready to fight. "I don't know why do you want me, but I will not allow you to do what you want!" Nagi runs to Racer, who didn't move a muscle.

"It's not a good idea." Racer said and Daniel comes to the battlefield. "You will lose something precious." Daniel said holding a little girl.

"No!" The Trident falls from Nagi's hands. "Let her go! Let my daughter go!"

"So come with us." Daniel said. Nagi can't do anything, because if she tries to, she will lose her daughter Mira.

-O…

"Don't do it! SISTER!" A familiar voice comes from a car, mist appears, Nagi tries to get her daughter back but, she feels the pain and falls.

Nagi opens her eyes, she was in the car, to her surprise, Ken, Chikusa, M.M, and Fran are the ones who saved her. "I… I have to return!"

"We can't let you go sis, that's what Nosaru-san said to us."

"N… Nosaru-san?"

**Kokuyo Land**

"Nosaru-san, she is here." M.M said to her master's mother.

"Good work." Nosaru said to M.M, and goes to see her student. Nagi was waiting with confused thoughts, until she sees Nosaru. "Long time no see, Nagi." Without any word, Nagi runs to her and embrace her, just like she was a little girl embracing her mother.

"Nosaru-san, why are you here?

"Because she is the one who gave me birth." Mukuro comes.

"Mukuro-sama!" She blushed after she remembered what he said to her. "W… Wait! You mean that Nosaru-san is your… MOTHER?" Nosaru nodded, but Nagi remembered that she haves to save her daughter. "I… I have to go! They kidnapped my daughter!"

"Don't!" Mukuro said. "They want you to go! You will die!"

-I don't care about myself! I have to…!

-Nagi… why do you think they will release her if you go? Nosaru asked.

Nagi didn't find how to answer.

**The night, Kokuyo Land**

Nagi left the building, she turns to her first home with a goodbye look. "I'm sorry…" She finally left.

"She reminds me of myself when I was nineteen." Nosaru said. "What will you do?"

"I don't know." Mukuro answered his mother.

"_After all, tomorrow… I will die…"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is up! And don't think the story will end soon**. **^_^**

* * *

**Vongola's 10th office.**

The door is open, a little guy comes to the office, and Tsuna stands up with joy. "Reborn! You come back from your travel!" Reborn jumps and kicks him on his face. "What was that for?"

"You will always be a no good Tsuna!" Reborn said. "My student told me that you ordered your family to capture Mukuro because he is a traitor!"

"Yes I did." He stands up. "But, how did Dino-san know about it?"

"Are you stupid?" He asked. "I've never said that you and Dino are my only students. You two are losers."

-You mean that we are not your only students?

"I still have two students, I've trained them, 26 years ago." He answered. "One of them is Mukuro's mother."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! MUKURO'S MOTHER? HOW OLD ARE YOU REBORN?" Reborn kicks him again. "What was that for?"

-You need to fight the enemies today. Chrome is going to them, they kidnapped her daughter.

**Nero family's castle**

"Oh, you found us." The boss turned. "Chrome Dokuro." He smirked. "What will you do now?"

"Where is my daughter?" Nagi asked. "If you did something to her I will…"

"You will what?" He asked. "Did you forget how much I'm stronger than you?" He laughed. "Or do you think that your weak master will save you again?" He moves forward. "He loved you, and what did you done? You loved someone else!"

"STOP!" Nagi becomes mad. "Where is my daughter?"

Daniel comes holding the girl. "She is here."

-Mother!

"Mira!" Nagi moves forward to takes her daughter, but the boss stops her, by chains attached to the crystal. "What are you doing?"

"You will not go away." He smirked. "Now, our crystal will be perfect!"

Nagi's body received many electric shocks, she could feel a mortal pain in her whole body. "Boss, the plan is perfect, after we take all her energy she will die." Daniel says.

"Perfect!" The boss laugh. "This world belongs to the Nero family!"

"I will not die!" Nagi stands up. "I was ordered to not die!"

"If it was enough…" He says. "No one will die!"

"_I am so happy, to be here, because, I can protect you with my own body. You're not a burden, believe me. You don't need to train"_

"You are not a god, to choose when I will die! And you have no right to hurt my family!"

"Oh." The boss moves forward. "You have courage to say this in your situation, but, you make me mad!"

He hits her with his sky power, blood, pain, death, she can feel it, but she just smiled.

"I will not die! You will not kill me!" The boss hits her more.

"_You know how much I trust you, just like my little sister."_

_-Boss…_

"_How many times do I have to tell you don't call me adoptive little brother?"_

_-…Fran…_

"_I was mad after seeing my treasure in danger, you know how much I love you."_

_-…Kyoya…_

"_Somehow, you and I share the same soul."_

_-…Nosaru-san…_

"_All my life, I was in love with you, and I still love you… Nagi."_

_-…Mukuro-Sama…I'm sorry…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Nero family's castle.**

"Boss!" Racer comes. "The vongola family is attacking us!"

"Oh, so they want to die?" The boss leaves dying Nagi and moves to his guardians. "Let's show them our power, when the crystal takes all the power that she need we will take the control of this world!"

-Yes!

**Nero family's forest.**

Tsuna and the others are fighting their enemies, but, Lucy comes making everyone freeze.

"You!" Gokudera who was enable to move says. "Tenth! That woman can freeze anyone!"

"No." She said. "I can freeze men, because of my beauty! Women are important in the mafia world. But, why should men be always the ones who guides mafia?"

"So…" A voice comes. "You can freeze only men. That's good for me."

A centipede catches the parts of her body making her enable to move, and a woman appears.

"Lal Mirch!" Tsuna says. "Good timing!"

Lucy received a deadly attack from behind, she falls, Tsuna and the others are able to move again, and Basil was the one who attacked from behind.

"Lal, Basil-kun, thank you for coming!"

But the joy disappears after seeing lot of enemies attacking them. An orange explosion kills them all, by seven persons: The Varia comes to the battlefield!

**Nero family's castle**

Nagi opens her eye, the pain is always here, but a warm feeling too, and she can see his face…

"Nagi!" That voice…

"Are you okay?"

"Mukuro-sama… Nosaru-san…?" She finally spoke. "Why are you here…?" She realised that she was in Mukuro's arms.

"Oh." Daniel comes to them, with a black big sword. "I will take care of you."

"I see." Nosaru stands up, with a golden flame that comes from her body. "I am Nosaru the golden woman, one of the rare flame's users, I will fight you with my power."

A strange aura comes from her, Nagi could see and feel this power.

"What is this?"

"This is the first time that I see it, it's mother's power." Mukuro said. "Even I don't know how powerful she is." He holds Nagi closer to him. "Even someone nice like her, can become a monster when she unleash her power."

"I don't care about your power!" Daniel says. "I will kill you!"

"You can't." She says. "You don't know how is the power of a rare flame, when someone uses it with good thinking, nothing will stop him. I was completely injured when I've use it for the first time."

… … … … … … … …

_A golden explosion comes from Nosaru._

"_NOSARU!" Jim waited until the vision becomes clear. "What…?"_

"_I see." Reborn moves to Jim. "I have to say that she surprised me, I thought this power doesn't exist anymore."_

_Nosaru was standing with a golden glove in her right arm, golden chains were attached to her glove, and, in her whole arm._

"_Hhhh…" Nosaru smiled. "I did it, Reborn…" With blood on her hand. "Now, do you still think that I can't leave in your hell, Reborn?" Then she didn't say another word._

_Jim runs to her. "HIIIIIIIE! She falls asleep and she is standing up!"_

_Reborn falls asleep._

"_Don't sleep you too!"_

_

* * *

_**The la****st scene is frome The story of Nosaru koketé.**_  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**It will not end soon.**

* * *

A golden knife in the end of a chain that is attached to a golden glove. Nosaru finally uses her real power. "You still want to die?" She asks Daniel.

"The on who will die…" He runs to her. "Is you!" With his black sword, he attacks her, but she stops him with her chain. "So they called you the golden woman because of your golden weapon? It's ridiculous!" He attacks again, she blocks with her glove and without moving, she hurts him with her golden knife.

"It's not a good idea." Nosaru says with a serious face. "You are making your biggest mistake." She appears behind him and hits him with her mist gun.

Daniel falls, Nosaru defeated him easily. "So this is the power of Nosaru Koketé…"

"MUKURO!" Nosaru turned to her son. "Take Nagi to a safe place!"

-Yes!

Mukuro carries Nagi, he runs looking for a safe place. "Why…?" Nagi asks with a slow voice. "I've hurt you, Mukuro-sama… Why did you come…?"

"Because…" He smiled. "I love you."

"Mukuro-sama…" Tears fall from her eye, but she fainted because of her injuries. Mukuro puts her under a tree, and then he turns.

"It seems that I will not be able to change this world." A sad smile appears on his face. "Thank you, Nagi."

He runs, leaving her.

"Tss." Racer is next to his boss. "Boss! It seems that Lucy and Daniel have failed!"

"So, they really failed? You cannot call them?" The boss turned to his guardian. "They cannot lose now."

"It's impossible." Racer answer. "I can't call them, boss."

"Ku fu fu fu, I don't think you can." Mukuro appears. "They are having a good sleep."

"Rokudo!" The boss becomes angry. "So you come! This time I will kill you for sure!" he uses his sky flame.

Mukuro takes his Trident, and attacks the boss. The boss injures him with his flame. "Die! Rokudo!" Mukuro blocks the attack with his Trident, suddenly, he becomes weak and tired, and he falls on his knees, enable to move. "Oh, so it finally worked."

"You…" Mukuro stands up, but he can't move. "… You used a poison, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." He answers with a victory smile. "Ten years ago, the attack that I used wasn't normal, I used poison on it."

Mukuro's vision becomes flow. Blood explosed from his heart, he falls without any power. "…You… will… not… do… what you… want…" Mukuro says. "You failed… Nero boss…"

"SHUT UP!" The boss hits him with his power many times, Mukuro didn't say anything, the boss stops, and then he laughs in victory. "HAHA HA HA! YOU CANNOT STOP ME NOW! MUKURO ROKUDO! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

The boss hits Mukuro's dead body with his power again. "Boss, he is already dead."

"I know! But it's a good feeling!"

"Mukuro-sama!" Nagi comes with her injuries to see her dead master, she runs to him, and she holds him, she holds his cold body, she couldn't stop her tears. "No… Mukuro-sama…"

"Ha ha ha, what will you do now? Chrome Dokuro?" The boss asks her. "Who will protect you from us? Your dead master?"

"_Use me, Nagi!" _The voice comes from her head. _"It's now the good time to use my powers, to use the life flame!"_

A green light explose from Nagi, she is out of control, she keeps holding her master.

"What is this?" Racer asks.

"So this is it!" The boss says. "The life flame is activating."

"The life flame?"


	23. Chapter 23

"_Good, let me become you. Nagi, now use the full of my power, so I can take control of it."_

Nagi loses the control of her power and soul, flames didn't stop, they are coming from her.

"So this is one of the rare flames." The Boss says with a calm voice. "The Life Flame."

"A wonderful power." Nosaru comes to the battlefield. "Compared to the others, this is the only flame that has a main power that doesn't kill peoples." She looks to her dead son with a sad face. "Her power is… to fix injuries."

"Injuries?" The boss runs to Nagi but Nosaru stops him, he understood what does that mean, but then he laughs. "I don't care anymore. But, the golden woman was supposed to be dead 24 years ago, with her husband in a car accident." He smiles. "By the way, I know your only weakness, Nosaru koketé."

"What are you saying?" She asks him. "You will not be able to stop me, Nero Boss." Suddenly, her gaze changed, she saw a face coming from mist that covered the boss. "No…"

"Hello… Nee-san…" A fifteen years old boy with indigo hair says with a smile.

…

"_But… It's dangerous…" Xeln was stopped by his sister who hugged him._

"_I will be alright." She said. "I can't leave a kid and an idiot alone."_

…

"No…" She was shocked by seeing this face, she couldn't move a muscle. "NERO! You will not be safe! Stop this!" She looks to the Nero Boss.

"You don't want to see your brother's face?" He smiles. "So, kill him! Even if you try to kill me, he will protect me. So, what are you going to do?"

…

"_I will not allow you to marry this guy!" Max says to his sister. "You need to leave your past! You also need to forget about Xeln! Because of Sam we've lost him, I will not allow you to marry him after what he done."_

"_You will never change, Sam." Nosaru says to her brother. "How can I forget about my past? This is not Sam's fault. It's my fault! If I was there, in time, he wouldn't…" She stops for a while holding the tears inside her eyes. "You will not tell me who I have to choose, it's my life. I will live it."_

"_Do what you want!" Max says. "But I don't care about you anymore."_

"_You didn't care in the past…"_

…

"So, what are you going to do?" The Nero asks her. "Are you going to kill your brother again?"

"You!" Nosaru looks to him. _"Even if it's not reality, I can't do it, I can't attack him. Looking to his face is hurting me."_ Nosaru grapes her arms. _"I can't do it… I can't hurt him… I can't see him dying again… I can't…"_

"NOSARU!" A similar voice comes to her, she turns to see two persons behind her. "Don't give up, Nosaru."

"Jim! Shamal!" She looks to them in hope. "You come!"

"How?" The boss becomes confused. "What about my guardians?"

"They will sleep for a long time." Shamal answers him.

"YOU WILL REGRET IT!" The boss becomes furious.

"Nosaru!" Jim says. "You need to take care of him, I and Shamal will stop his last guardian!"

"Yes!"

"Are you going to kill me? Nee-san?" Xeln moves closer to her. "Please, Nee-san, don't kill me… I don't want to die…"

"No…" Nosaru becomes weak when she looks to her brother. _"I will do it! Not for me! For Nagi, if I didn't protect him in the past, I will protect Nagi!"_ Her golden flame activates her glove. "I'm not afraid from you! Come!"


	24. Chapter 24

**First**:**i am happy that frost is alright, and i messed you Ara-chan.**

**Don't worry guys, i will make another arc for this story.**

* * *

"Nosaru! We need to stop Chrome!" Shamal says. "The power of the flame could kill her if she doesn't control it!"

"Not yet!" Nosaru answers. "The life flame can save Mukuro! I will stop her when Mukuro's injuries disappear!" A mist barrier stops her, and then she can see pictures from her past, her younger self crying holding her brother. "Get out from my head! Nero!" Nosaru's flame becomes stronger, without that the boss notices, she attacks him with her chain, Xeln's illusion disappears.

"What…!" The boss falls with his blood. "How did you…? I thought you will not attack your brother!"

"If he was really here." She moves to him. "But, my brother is dead."

"Boss!" Racer runs to him but he was stopped by a water wall. "What is that thing?" H entered into a water ball, he can't breathe.

"Sfera dell'acqua" Jim answers. "This is a water ball created by the rain flame, you will not be able to breathe." Racer finally fainted.

Nagi's flame becomes stronger, and Mukuro's injuries disappear, Nosaru runs to Nagi.

"What are you going to do?"

"All what she need is to feel safe, so I will make her feel it." Nosaru hugs Nagi, making her calm down. "The rare flames activate because of feelings, if I can make her feel safe and warm, her flame will stop."

Nagi begins to feel warm, her flame disappears, and she sleeps in Nosaru's arms.

"What about Mukuro?"

"He is alive! Thanks to Nagi's power."

**Nero Forest.**

"Tenth!" Gokudera runs to his boss.

"What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks his friend.

"We…" Gokudera says in disbelieve. "WE WON!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Gokudera answers. "Shamal called me, the Nero boss and his guardians lost the battle, it ended."

"Finally!" Tsuna says in joy. "It's over!"

**Three days after the end of the battle. Namimori Hospital.**

"Eh?" Nagi opens her eye, she was in the hospital. "Why am I here?"

"You finally awake." Nosaru was in the room. "You have to be happy, the war is over. Vongola are winners."

"But…" She says sadly. "Mukuro-sama is dead."

"No."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"He was saved." She answers. "Everyone is okay, unlike the first war, no one died."

"So, it finally ended." Nagi says in joy.

"Yeah." Nosaru opens the door to left the room. "By the way, if you need something, you will find me at Kokuyo land."

"But, I can't come back…"

"Nagi." Nosaru cuts her sentence. "If you think that you will not be able to face Mukuro you are wrong. Mukuro was saved thanks to you."

"H…How?"

"I don't think you need to know now. But, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I want to do it." Nosaru smiled to her then left the room.

"Thank you, Nosaru-san."


	25. Chapter 25

**A weak after the end of the war.**

Nagi lay on her bed. "I still can't believe that everything is over. I wonder how Mukuro-sama is doing." She closes her eyes to see his face the moment he told her about his feelings. "It's a stupid idea to love someone like me."

**Namimori Street.**

A man with yellow hair and black eyes walks in the street with two men behind him. One was with black hair, the other has red hair.

"So." The yellow haired man says. "Nosaru lives here?"

"Well, how can I know?" The black haired man answers. "You know that Nosaru was supposed to be dead 28 years ago by Calore's hands."

"I know that she is alive." The yellow haired man says. "You know how much she is strong, that Calore couldn't kill her. Even if he killed her family. Let's go!"

"Yes Nero!"

**Kokuyo ****Land.**

Mukuro sat on his sofa holding a gift in his hand. "I don't believe that I bay that gift. How will I give it to her?" Nosaru comes to the room to see her son. _"Bad timing! How will I give it to her?"_

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Well… I… Nothing important!" He says.

"I see. A gift for Nagi?" She asks him with a playfully voice.

Mukuro blushes. "No. If I buy a gift for her, her husband will bite me to death." He smiles and look to his mother. "It's for you. Today is your birthday!"

Nosaru laughed after hearing Mukuro. "It's seems that I forgot my birthday like always!" Mukuro laughed at her reaction. "You don't laugh like this for a long time, Mukuro. Let's get out from here and have some fun."

"Well, I…"

"I won't listen to you." She holds his hand. "You will come."

…

Nagi leaves her house, she was going to work. Nagi sees that guy Nero and the two men behind him. "Who is that?"

"I really want to meet Nosaru!" Nero says.

"Eh?" Nagi heard him. "What does he want from Nosaru-san?"

"Who are you?" Nero stops and looks at Nagi.

"Eh? What?" She asks.

"I can feel something strange about you." Nero says.

"That's true!" The black haired man says. "You resemble Nosaru!"

"What are you talking about?" Nagi asks. "Who are you?"

Nero's body becomes black, his eyes are empty, and he attacks Nagi. His attack is blocked by a trident. "Ku fu fu fu. Maybe I will have some fun." Mukuro blocks the attack.

"Mukuro-sama!"

"Stay behind me." Mukuro says and gave her a warm smile making her blushing. "Who are you? What do you want from Nagi?"

"Nothing, I'm looking for Nosaru koketé."

"Why?"

"I want to have some fun with her. I want to have a fight with Nosaru!"

"I see." Mukuro prepare his trident. "I don't think so."


	26. Chapter 26

"Nero! Lent! Fire!" Nosaru finally comes. "How dare you to come here!"

"Nosaru." Nero talks. "We finally meet again after a long time. Would you like to say something like hello or I missed you guys?"

"Shut up!" Nosaru says. "Did you forget what your family done to me? Did you forgot that you brother killed Xeln?"

"How can I forget?" Nero answers. "It was a rainy day. The last time we meet you, was under the rain."

"Mother!" Mukuro looks at his angry mother. "Who is this guy? What is he talking about?" Nosaru didn't answer.

Nosaru actives her power. She uses much of her power.

"I waited this for a long time!" Nero smiles. "Finally I will fight you!" Suddenly, Nosaru lost her power and fall, Mukuro catches her.

"MOTHER!" Mukuro carries his mother. He looks to Nero. "I don't why you want to fight my mother, but I will not let you do it!"

"So, you are Mukuro Rokudo? I can see that you resemble your mother more then your father." Mukuro's eyes widen. "What happened to Nosaru?"

"Wait!" Mukuro says. "You know my father?"

"Of course I do." He answers. "After all my family killed him and Xeln."

Mukuro's anger exposes he holds his trident, a black flame appears on Nero's hand, and he attacks Mukuro.

"Stop!" Nagi stops them with her life flame. "Mukuro-sama! We need to take Nosaru-san to a save place, we have no time to fight!"

**Kokuyo Land.**

Nosaru finally wakes up.

"Mother!" Mukuro says. "You shouldn't use much power! Who are those men?"

"Mukuro…" Nosaru says sadly. "Can you leave me alone for a while?"

Mukuro couldn't refuse. He leaves the room, Nagi was waiting. "Mukuro-sama…"

"She wants to stay alone." He says. "I don't think she will answer."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk because it hurts. Those men are from a mafia family who killed your father, Nosaru-san talked about someone named Xeln." Nagi notices that Mukuro is worried. "But I am sure that she will be alright..."

"I think. Thank you"

Suddenly, they hear an explosion in the land. Mukuro and Nagi go out to know what's happening, it was… Nero!

"Where is Nosaru?" Nero asks.

Mukuro prepares his trident. "I will not let you do what you want."

"Really?"

"Wait!" Nagi says to Nero. "If I fight you will you tell us how do you know Nosaru-san?"

"I don't think you can."

Nagi's aura changed, she covers her trident with life flame. Nagi appears behind him, Nero jumps. Nagi sends a flame hand to him, he destroy it with a black flame.

"Interesting." He says and comeback to his true form.

"Will you tell us now?" Nagi asks him.

"I think I will."

**Nosaru's room.**

Nosaru holds a picture in her hand.

"Why did you come? Nero Diablo!"


	27. Chapter 27

"The first time I meet Nosaru, she was 19 years old." Nero says. "Her life changed after she became an enemy for us."

"What happened exactly?" Nagi asks.

"My family burned her house and killed her parents. Then, Speed my brother killed her younger brother, who is Xeln. After Mukuro was born, they killed his father, but I didn't kill."

"And you are trying to show us that you are an innocent person." Mukuro looks at him. "What is your true goal? You didn't come here to fight my mother, am I right?"

"You are a smart guy, just like your mother."

"Would you stop and tell us the truth?" Mukuro says.

"It is about the Vongola family." Nero answers.

"Our family…?" Nagi asks in shock.

"They are three strongest mafia families in the world." Nero says "One of them is mine, and the other is named BiancoFiore, they are planning to destroy your family."

"They are going to fight us in a war?" Mukuro smirked. "Ku fu fu, so rediculous."

"If I was you, I wouldn't say that."

"Eh?" Nagi is confused. "What do you mean?"

"They have a time machine, like this, they are going back more than 400 year in the past to destroy Primo and his guardians in their childhood."

"No way!"

"Is this even possible?" Mukuro asks. "I thought there was only a time machine who allows us to comeback only 10 years in the past."

"That's true." He answers. "But, this family used the technology of ten years in the future, and makes the most powerful time machine by using their flame. The most powerful flames, flames of darkness."

"Darkness?" Mukuro asks. "I've heard about it, when you fight with Nagi, you used the powers of darkness."

"Yeah, I come with my friends to help you, so we can later take care of you by our self."

"Ku fu fu, sounds like the same thing. How do you think we will stop them?"

"Too easy." Fire and Lent come. "We stole one of their machines."

"Well, nice to meet you guys, I am going."

"Wait a second." Mukuro stops him. "You said you knew my mother when she was 19 years old, right? But you seem younger, you seem at the age of Nagi."

"I am 23 years old." He smirked. "As I said, the darkness is so powerful." He goes away.

"I don't really trust him, but we have no choice, Nagi." Mukuro says. "We need to tell the others about this."

"But, Mukuro-sama, I thought you hated mafia."

"That's true, but, if they destroy it 400 year ago, I would never meet you, and…"

"You are planning on doing something?"

"Ku fu fu fu, I would like to meet the greatest illusionist in the history, Daemon Spade, the real one."

"Master! Sister!" Fran runs towards them.

"Fran?" Nagi looks at her brother. "What happened?"

"Nosaru-san…" He says.

"What happened to my mother?"

"She… she is not here! She is gone!"

"What?"

Nosaru walks in the forest. "This… this is it! I will find Speed! Before he does something else!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the late i was busy making my manga! I took a sentece from Prince Of Persia 3 and put it here :p . By the way, i will update faster my stories and going to make a story for prince of persia and beelzebub. Please read them :D**

**The new pairing is: Nero X Nagi**

* * *

« Shit! » Mukuro wears his jacket. "When did she leave the place?" Nero laughs "Well! This is the Nosaru I know! She is doing insane things!" He leaves with an amused face.

"Wait!" Nagi stops her master. "Mukuro-sama! I'm coming with you!" "No!" Mukuro disagreed. "You're staying here. These are my problems not yours Nagi." "Please!" "I am no longer your master! So get away from my way." He leaves running. "_What…? I wanted to be … with everyone… I am from kokuyo gang…" She thought._

"Look at yourself, staying all alone in the dark." M.M comes. "So, are you going to cry? You don"t belong here. You've never been one of us! Don't try to play innocent!" She slaps her. "She's right byon!" Ken joins them. "Try to be useful and leave this place!" "I'm sorry, but you're the one who made Mukuro-sama loose everything." Even Chikusa was there.

"I…" She murmured with a voice, a sad voice with broken heart, she felt loosing the ones she loved, the ones she wanted to protect and stay with. Even her master, told her to leave, nothing was left for her, only sadness. She wanted to cry, to scream, but she couldn't. She just… couldn't…

"What are you saying? She can't leave!" Fran shouts with his angry voice. "I won't let my sister go!" " So what? She isn't from your blood, she's not a member of your family!" M.M Says. "You're wrong! Sister is… she is everything I needed…!"

"Fran stop!" She says with her sad voice. "They're right… I'm leaving…" Fran's eyes winded. "What are you saying…? You can't…"

"All I did was making everyone sad. Everyone suffered because of me…" She was finally able to face them. "Everyone, I'm sorry… You won't see me ever again…" She smiles to them. "Thank you, for everything, you made happy all this time…" She leaves.

"That idiot…" Ken says with an angry face. "You bastard!" Fran hits him. "How dare you? How dare you talk with her like this? She's one of us!"

"Hein? Well you let go of me? She never was one of us!" Ken answers. "For us she was only the solution to talk with Mukuro-san Byon!"

It's raining, Nagi walked alone in the dark streets. Her heart was broken to small pieces, her violet eyes lost their light. Everything was, gone.

"You really had a hard life like her." Nero was behind her. "Who are you talking about…?" She asks with confusion. "You and Nosaru. You both fought for the ones you loved, but you failed. You were betrayed by the closest persons. And yet, you still care about them."

"I really don't care anymore about what you're saying…" She says with her sad low voice. "Please don't talk like you can understand…" "I do. I lived for a while, and I know that feeling. After all, my brother was the one who killed the dearest person to Nosaru."

"Stop talking about mafia and those things… I don't want to hear it anymore…"

"What do you mean?" He asks. "Are you living the vongola?" "Yes. I'm leaving and no one will see me again… tell them, that I'm sorry for being a burden…"

"Why do you think I will tell them?"

"Some how… I feel like I can trust you…" She leaves.

"_You can't run this. All what is yours, is right for being mine Nagi, and mine, it will be. Have a good life, until I take everything you love from you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

Nagi's eyes winded "What is this feeling…?"

"_Your life isn't yours, it's mine, and it will be soon, only mine…"_

* * *

**For those who wants to know Nosaru's past must read the prequel The story of Nosaru Koketé!**


	29. Confused feelings, We are family

**I haven't got any reviews for the last chapters, and it isn't cool, if i don't get reviews i may stop writing the story, anyway, if i get reviews i may update new chapters sooner! + High school love+ the story of nosaru koketé. By the way, it will be cool if you guys watch beelzebub (i wrote a one shot) and Samrai 7 (I will write a sequel for the anime once i finish it)**

* * *

Nagi falls on her knees, she feels pain in her head. "What... what's wrong with me?" She holds it and tries to get ride of the pain bit she couldn't. "Ahhhhhhhhh! I can't take it anymore! It hurts! It hurts a lot!"

She opens her eyes to find herself in a dark place. The pain was gone, she was worried about this place, she closed her eyes hoping it was just a dream. Nagi hears a voice. "You're finally here, i waited so long for you to come, Nagi."

"Who are you?" Nagi was looking for the person talking to her, but she found no one. "You can't find me like this, so can you stop turning around like a dog? This isn't cool! Really. I am... a part of you. I am everywere, but also, nowhere, so if you want to see me, you can just ask for it, in a gentle way." Nagi was more confused. "Okay, i won't lose anything. May you please show up?" She asks politly. She could swear that she heard a laugh. A green light appears, and takes slowly a form.

She was shocked, she was before a green fox that looks like flames, green flames.

"You can just call me... Fol." The fox smirked. "F-Fol?" The one eyed woman asked. "Fol, you really should open your ears litlle girl, i lived thousands of years with others peoples and i can swear that i never met a girl like you. I'l Fol aka. Flame of life. You get it shorty?" Fol answers. "Wha-what? Flame of life?" Nagi was more confused. "Yep. And stop repeating what i say, can you?"

Nagi let a laugh. "Did i say something funny shorty?" Fol asks. "I'm sorry, but you are funny! Can you tell me where am i Fol?" The "Shorty" asks."Let's see, first, you are really confused due to what happened with you, your master asked you to go, so did the ones you though they were your friends." Nagi tries to hold her tears. "I can't believe i'm saying this, i'm sorry for you, but you can't trust me either, all what is yours is right for bieng mine." She looks at Fol. "And mine it will be." The fox ends talking.

"Can you please tell me why am i here?" She asks like she didn't hear those words. "It is thanks to your feelings, you are confused, you were betrayed, they left you, even your brother didn't come for you. Your beloved master told you to go, your dear teacher is missing, and you want to find her. You felt love, from your family, the kokyo gang, but no one is here to confort you. You are lonely and desspred." The fox answers.

"Maybe you're wrong." She says. "What are you saying shorty?" Fol asks. "You did confort me. You said it, you said "i'm sorry for you", didn't you?" She answers in a genius way. "Why the hell am i stuck with you anyway? Stop saying things like this! It's foolish!" Fol turns away. "Well, am i foolish to say that you care about me?" Again, she talks geniusly. "Uhuh! Yes, you are! And why did we change the subject shorty! You won't make a deal with me like this." Fol laughs. "Anyway, see you later, try to think about it."

"Hey Fol!" Nagi is fading. "Thank you, for saying these words to me, i feel better." "I wish i just knew how on god's green earth i never met a person like you." The fox smirks.

The mist guardian is gone. "I wonder why did that shorty call me funny, hey wait...! Shorty? Shorty! Ha hah! I really am funny!" Fol talks.

Nagi wakes up to find her self laying on the street, the weather was so cold, and no one was out. "SISTER!" Fran Runs to her and hugs her. "I'm sorry sister! I will never, never leave you alone again!" Nagi felt so warm, she hugs her brother. "Thank you, you never left me alone Fran, it is just me who thought like it. I was confused with my feeling that i forgot you were there for me. Will you forgive, Little brother?"

"What are saying? I let them say aweful things to you, i left them, i no longer need them, you are... you are the only person i need! You are the famly i love! You are everything to me, sister..." Fran looks into his sister's eyes. "That's right Fran, we are "Family"!" Nagi smiles at him. "Did Mukuro-sama come back?"

"No, i'm woried about master..." He answers. "Why don't we look for him and Nosaru-san? I've got a bad feeling about all this, and don't forget that Nosaru-san was really tired! Will you come with me?" Nagi asks him.

"Don't worry about her, she is the golden woman, remember? She is strong, even stronger than master!" He smirks. "And of course, i'm coming with you."

Nosaru walks in a dark forest, she meets a pink heared man. "We finally meet again, after 24 long years."

"24 years full of regrets, right Nosari?"

"Don't talk with me in this friendly way, we are ennemies, sworn ennemies, Speed." Nosaru answers. "You will pay for what you took from me, the life you took, you will die here and now!"

"What did i took?" He asks. "Ah, i remember, would it be, an arrogant kid's life?" He smirks. "You bastard! You have no right on saying this!" Nosaru stepped forward. "He was a hero for me, and he will always be! Don't talk about my hero in such a way!"

"A hero?" Speed laughs so hard. "That 15 years old coward is a hero? You're making me laugh! You didn't change, this is the same face i saw that night, you didn't even grown up, yoy still look like that 19 years old girl."

"That 15 years old kid was the dearest person, we share the same blood and feelings!" Nosaru avoids eye contract for serval seconds. "That person would be my brother! You killed Xeln!"

_"Xeln! Stay with me! Xeln!" Nosaru held her brother's hand._

_"I'm sorry sister, i couldn't do anything, i was weak..." Xeln says painfully._

_"No Xeln, you are my hero." She held him closer. "You didn't have to do this for me... you didn't have to... we both knew how strong they are..."_

_"What are you saying big sis?" He smiled weakly. "I will do anything for you, anything, in the end up bieng the one protected."_

_"It's not fair! We recived the same hit, so why didn't i...? Why was i the one cured even after loosing my organes?"_

_"Because you are special, i came here for you, because..." He moved closer to his sister. "... We are "family"..."_

* * *

**I think you guys saw this coming, Speed is Xeln's killer.**


	30. I can't go on

**Finally, i hope i can see reviews. I didn't write for a while because of my health, but i'm better now. ^^**

* * *

"_They both received that powerful flamed hit, Nosaru fell on the ground, bleeding... her vision became weaker, she tried to stand but couldn't. "Oh no, my organs…I'm loosing them…_

_" She looked back at Xeln who remained silence because of his shock. "Xeln?" The boy finally fell. Nosaru used all the power she got left and ran to him. She held the pain, she caged it and didn't care about the blood she'll lose, all what mattered, was holding her brother. "Xeln! Stay awake please!"_

_ She suddenly fell, she was dying, but a golden light appeared. "Wh… what…?" All her injuries disappeared, even her organs came back._

_Nero looked at her. "I knew she had something special… but I've never thought it would be a rare flame! Speed patted his back. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever! All I want is having fun! But they were too weak! Why don't we fight a little Nero?" Nero sighted. "Cut it out." Nosaru ran to her brother._

_"Xeln! Stay with me! Xeln!" Nosaru held her brother's hand._

_"I'm sorry sister, i couldn't do anything, i was weak..." Xeln says painfully._

_"No Xeln, you are my hero." She held him closer. "You didn't have to do this for me... you didn't have to... we both knew how strong they are..."_

_"What are you saying big sis?" He smiled weakly. "I will do anything for you, anything, in the end up bieng the one protected."_

_"It's not fair! We recived the same hit, so why didn't i...? Why was i the one cured even after loosing my organes?"_

_"Because you are special, i came here for you, because..." He moved closer to his sister. "... We are "family"..."_

"_Xeln…?" His eyes were about to be closed. "No! No! Don't leave me alone! Please don't! Without you I can't go on! Please…" Tears fell on her cheeks. Xeln held her face with his trembling hand. "Sister… I love you… more than anyone else…" His hand fell, his body was cold, he wasn't trembling anymore. He died…_

_Nosaru stood, and faced Speed with an angry face. Golden flames surrounded her. "Why? Why couldn't use them to heal him? Why wasn't working? Why am I…. this useless…?" She thought with brutal emotions crushing her. "WHYYYYYYYYYY?" She screamed hitting speed with a golden glove surrounded by chains. Speed felt like he was flying, he ran very fast from the attack. "That hurts! What is this thing?" Speed screamed. "I told you, you weren't listening…" Nero sighted again. "Why didn't you tell me?" "You weren't listening even now…"_

"_I'll kill you! I swear I will!" Nosaru walked towards him. "Wait!" Nero stopped her. "Move!" She said. "I know it's hard for you, but won't be better if you try to help your friends who are still fighting?" He explained. "True… I must… must help them… that's what Xeln wants…"_

Mukuro found Speed at the forest. "Who are you?" He asks. "Don't know, maybe I lost memories so I can't remember my name. You're looking for Nosaru?" "You know my mother?" Mukuro becomes confused. "Yeah, she just left." "Where?" "She went to see the heaven." Speed smirks. "She died."

Mukuro injured him with his trident. "You!" "Guess someone want to die in this rainy day." Speed jokes. "Mukuro grapes him by the neck. "Interesting. You're trying to play a game with me? Show me a prove that she died."

"You can go and see her" Flames appears in Speed's arms. "If I touch you, you'll die, and I'm faster than lightning." Mukuro jumped, trying to avoid him. Speed disappeared. "I must find him!" "Mukuro-sama!" Mukuro stopped after hearing that voice. "Nagi?" Nagi and Fran were there. "Please Mukuro-sama! Don't follow him! He may kill you!" Nagi says.

"He knows about mother! I know she isn't dead!" Mukuro answers. "Something happened, and I know she's alive." "I believe it too but… you'll die!"

"Nagi! Do you understand the situation? You became a soldier, so you must know it." Mukuro says with a calm voice.

Nagi runs towards him and jumps into his arms. "Nagi?" He looks at her confused. "I won't let you go! I felt how terrible it is to loose you twice! I don't want you to die! Without you… I can't go on…" Nagi cries. Mukuro looked at her. The two were standing under the rain.

"Such a suite scene." Fran thought to himself.

_"It felt like the light faded... when he died... I was never preapered to see him dying... Max was never there... I couldn't keep making Shamal and Jim's lives messed up... but there was Sam... The light that faded to black too... what was I leaving for...? These 14 years...?"_


End file.
